This is a grant request for support to participate in the Southwest Oncology Group cancer therapy programs. Cooperative programs between multiple institutions have proven to be an effective way to quickly and efficiently evaluate therapeutic regimens in a variety of neoplastic disorders. The multi-disciplinary approach will be increased in the coming years using several modalities of therapy such as chemotherapy, radiotherapy, surgery and immunotherapy. The staff at Henry Ford Hospital have been active participants in Southwest Oncology Group with actual submission of 200-250 patients annually for Group Protocol studies. It is anticipated that we will continue to do as well or better. Bibliographic references: Sarcoma Chemotherapy: Gottleib, J., Baker, L., Burgess, M. Sinkovics, J., Moon, T., Bodey, G., Rodriguez, V., Rivkin, S., Saiki, J., O'Bryan, R., Cancer Chemotherapy: Fundamental Concepts and Recent Advances. Yearbook Med., Published, Chicago, Illinois 1975.